A Surprise
by Vashfan1
Summary: there is going to be a surprise for one of the gundam piolets. n_n
1. Pickle Juice and a Stick

****

It was about 11:30 at night and Duo was out and about. He had ran to the fabric store and the party store (which are two places he would probably never go too. But in this occasion he did!).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in Wufei's bedroom...

"no, No, NO!!!! You can't make me. I DON'T LIKE TO DRINK PICKLE JUICE!!!!!!" Wufei was obviously having a dream/nightmare.

Duo walked in and leaned over Wufei's bed and said very quietly "He has no idea what's going to hit him." Duo did an evil laugh " WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Seeing as though Duo made a loud evil laugh, he woke Wufei who had sprung up and started hitting Duo on the head with a very long, thick and rather heavy stick.

" WHAT......THE......HELL....ARE.....YOU...

DOING....IN...MY....ROOM....STANDING.......

OVER.....MY.....BED!!!!!!!!(The ... are Wufei hitting Duo with the stick n_n).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well everyone was up. Wufei still had the stick in his hand so Duo wouldn't try anything else stupid.

"You know you didn't have to hit me that hard" said Duo wrapping his head in bandages.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Maybe next I should ask you when you're doing something stupid!" Wufei said sipping coffee. 


	2. A Little Something

****

After the stick incident, Trowa asked Wufei if he could run out to the store to buy the groceries.

"Sure. It's better than sticking around here. Get it Duo "sticking"!" said Wufei (I know what you're thinking since when does Wufei go grocery shopping? Well, since Duo stood over him).

Wufei got up, grabbed his keys and drove off.

" good he's gone." said Trowa in a sly creepy voice

" I got the stuff!" said Heero

" I got the other stuff" said Quatre

" I got........ some more stuff!" said Duo

" ok. Duo put you're stuff over there (pointing to the kitchen) and Heero, put you're stuff over there (pointing to the TV) and Quatre, you can put you're stuff any where." said Trowa in a demanding voice.

Duo kept look out for Wufei as Trowa and them worked on hanging the stuff. Then Duo saw something that was horrible and hideous! WUFEI PULLED INTO THE DRIVEWAY!!!!! ( AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH).


	3. Stalling is Very Hard When it Comes to D...

****

Wufei pulled into the driveway and Duo yelled

"the man is approaching!!!!"

Trowa yelled back "Stall him for as long as possible!"

"Eye eye captain!" yelled Duo as he headed for the door.

As Duo saw Wufei coming towards him he slammed the door and in a very non convincing voice said

"Hey Wufei! So.......what did you buy? Hey I have an idea how about we go out for a cup of.......something! n_n. wouldn't the be nice! Or we can...." before Duo could finish Wufei interrupted " are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to open the door and let me in like an idiot?"

"You know........" Wufei interrupted again (Duo said this part)

"No I don't and more importantly I don't seem to care either so would you mind MOVING SO I CAN OPEN THE DOOR!" Now as you can see Wufei is getting a little pissed.

"Well you see Wufei, um......Quarte is cooking again and well you know how it gets when he cooks and....." there was a pause. "How about we go out to eat and we could even go to your favorite place which was.....I forgot but it will be fun! Won't it?" Duo was getting a little scared of Wufei and I can see why. His teeth were clenching, and worst of all the stick from before was in his right hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Duo screamed and ran inside. He locked the door so that Wufei wouldn't get in.

"OPEN THE DOOR MAXWELL!!!!" yelled Wufei from the other side of the door. 

"Where's Wufei?" said Quatre in a very shocked yet puzzled voice

"he's *pant* out *pant* there *pant*." said Duo slowly falling to the ground.


	4. SURPRISE

****

"You know, you can't hold him forever." said Trowa in a calm voice.

"LET ME IN MAXWELL!!!!!!!" yelled Wufei.

'You know you could let him in. If you haven't noticed were done." said Trowa, again.

"Oh ok." said Duo. He opended the door slowly and then when Wufei walked in every body yelled "SURPRISE" (that is just Duo really).

It was Wufei birthday and everyone wanted to celebrate so they sort of did.

" Oh my gosh this is this for me?" said Wufei " I hate it."

"Why?" asked Duo. 

Wufei walked into his room

"I told ya he wouldn't like it." said Trowa

" Ya I had my doubts to" said Heero

"Ya me to." said Quatre

"So we went through all these chapters for no reason?" asked Duo who looked like he was almost about to cry.

" I guess so." said Heero

" BUT HE HAS TO LIKE IT AND I, BUT WE, SO I...... IT'S NOT FARE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo sat on the floor and started to cry and cry and cry and cry.

"oh well." said Quarte

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoped you liked it. It is my second fanfic for Gundam wing. n_n 


End file.
